


Awakened Grace

by juliesioux



Series: Exploring the Future [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hope, Poetry, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliesioux/pseuds/juliesioux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What did Oliver feel the moment he got up from the table and left the loft in order to give Felicity space? How close did he come to stepping off the edge and giving up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awakened Grace

**Awakened Grace**

 

as he watched his hopes and dreams  
slip dangerously away  
in the single tear that falls  
unheeded down the slope of her cheek

_Fear’s cold fingers_   
_creep up inside him_   
_seeking clear passage to seize_   
_and squeeze_   
_the life and love from his heart_

there was no more safe passage  
into the refuge of her arms  
he listened to the door close  
with a quiet click behind him  
and his vision dimmed  
growing ragged around the edges  
as she disappeared from sight

_the weight of loss engulfed him_   
_upending his world_   
_with a tidal force_   
_paralysing him_   
_snatching the air from his lungs_

there is an alignment, a thread  
deep within him  
that connects his spirit to hers  
it stretches taut  
but never breaks

_he finds no fault in their truth_   
_as she seeks her way_   
_back from the brink_   
_he is her pathway to the stars_   
_from his knees he looks up_   
_and finds her_

with tender grace  
and with all he has  
he holds onto the image  
of that one tear  
that contains all what her heart fears  
and sets it free.


End file.
